


Adoring Hate Sex

by iamthemonsterchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Biting, Hate Sex, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/pseuds/iamthemonsterchild
Summary: Basically wanted to try out smut?I got a lot of praise on this on Instagram and I decided to post it here. I wanted to make Lotor a bottom. ;)





	Adoring Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor has joined the Blade of Marmora and Keith almost died in a mission. Lotor doesn't like it

    "Do you really hate me?" Keith growled lowly, he nipped at the prince's neck. His nails scraped at Lotor's chest. "Do you hate me?"

The prince tried to stay angry at the ex paladin. He scowled, "Y-You could have jeopardized the entire mission! If you went back for the others, we would have lost more men!" Lotor knew exactly what the results of this would be. The prince was already feeling saliva collect in his mouth. He was breathing heavily from how rough Keith was. 

Keith then sank his teeth into the prince's neck, "You didn't answer my question.." 

Lotor hissed in pain. He stammered, "I h-hate you.. You're such an idiot.. So selfish.." Lotor didn't really mean any of this. But damn. When Keith was pissed, he was so sexy. 

  Keith then tugged at Lotor's hair roughly as he snarled in his ear, "Then fucking act like you hate me. Scratch me. Bite me. Tell me how fucking much you hate me.." 

The prince was extremely turned on but he was in denial. Lotor hissed and clawed at Keith's chest, "Y-you filthy masochist..! Selfish Bastard!" 

  Keith then ran his tongue over the bruises and marks he made before violently sucking on them. Lotor whined and grabbed a fist full of Keith's hair. He pulled on it, "I hate you..!" 

The ex paladin growled and then pulled Lotor's hair. He pressed his forehead to Lotor's and his voice went dark, "Looks like I have to fuck that bitchy attitude of yours out, huh?" 

Lotor couldn't let Keith get the satisfaction of winning. He spat, "Fuck you!" 

Keith then smirked, "Don't mind if I do.." Lotor gulped, there was so much tension and he was already hard. Fuck. 

Keith forcefully unclothed the both of them- despite Lotor's squirming. He then sank his nails into Lotor's thighs as he separated his legs, "You're not always such a bitch until today, huh? Out of all the missions you decided to loose your cool now, huh?"  
    
   The prince scowled at Keith, "You really messed up on this mission.. You almost had yourself killed..!" 

Keith slicked two fingers in his mouth, coating them in his saliva. Lotor's breath hitched in his throat. 

"You don't hate me, darling.." Keith's voice was dripping in sultry. "And look.. Your dick is twitching at the idea of hate sex.." 

Lotor looked away and his body shivered in anticipation. He hated how Keith was right. 

Oh, how he fucking adored hate sex. 

Keith slipped in a finger inside Lotor. The prince bit his lip, trying to glare at the shorter male. He hated how Keith would get the best of him like this. But damn, was it fucking hot. 

Keith wiggled his finger around, wanting to see the prince's reaction. Lotor whimpered lightly, but he didn't give in yet. Keith then added a second finger and began scissoring him open. Lotor exhaled softly, "I h-hate you.." 

Keith wiggled his two fingers inside, "Louder.. Show me how much you hate me." The prince gulped and spoke up, "I fucking hate-!"  
Keith had only pressed his fingers deeper, cutting off Lotor's sentence. Lotor whimpered and hissed, "Fuck!" 

The prince squirmed and shivered. Damn you, Kogane. He made Lotor such a mess when they had hate sex. It was passionate. Without mercy. But in the end they would get over why they were so furious with one another. 

Keith smirked, "What was that? I couldn't hear you.." He twisted his fingers inside, focusing on teasing and stretching the prince. 

  "I fucking hate you!" Lotor responded through gritted teeth. 

The shorter male only hummed, "You hate me but you love the way I drive you crazy.. Your dick is leaking precum and your claws aren't out~ So you aren't upset with me.." 

Damn this stupid pretty boy. He could read the prince like a book. Lotor hissed, "I hate you! I hate you!"  
   
  Keith pulled out his fingers as he began to stroke himself, "Let's see if you still hate me after I fuck you nice and hard.." 

  Lotor gasped lightly when he felt Keith enter him. He was such a mess for human cocks. They were so smooth, and they slide in so easily. 

Keith felt Lotor clench up and he growled, "Your ass is so greedy~ It took up my cock so well~" Keith tangled his fingers in the prince's hair. He began to thrust, they were hard but short. 

Lotor whined softly. He clawed at Keith's back, "F-Fuck! I fucking h-hate you.." The prince tried to bite back gasps and lewd noises. Oh God, his anger was slowly dissolving into pleasure. 

  Keith continued to thrust, gradually getting faster. He nipped at Lotor's ear, letting his tongue trace the outer shell. He spoke in a threatening whisper, "I'm going to ask you: Do you still hate me?"  
   
Lotor whimpered, "Y-Yes! I hate you so much!" The prince felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. His voice was embarrassingly high and lewd. He couldn't contain the noises. Lotor gripped at Keith's hair tightly, just hearing Keith's balls smack against his skin was making him insane.  
   
Keith bit down Lotor's neck harshly as his movements got harder without an ounce of mercy. "Do you really still hate me, bitch?" 

Lotor moaned and tried to answer him, but the familiar pool of heat was approaching. He was close. 

Keith growled, "Did you not hear me?!" He sank his teeth into the prince's collarbone. This made Lotor cry out in pain and pleasure. 

  "I d-don't hate you!" Lotor confessed. He was panting heavily, his grip on Keith's hair loosened slightly.  
Keith's thrusts did not falter. He grunted and groaned, Lotor knew he was close as well. 

The both part Galra males were sweating and a passionate mess. They kissed in a sloppy manner. Keith hissed, pulling away from the kiss as he suddenly bucked, climaxing hard.  
   Lotor gasped, the sudden action triggered his own. Cum spilled inside of him and cum spilled all over his chest. 

  Keith panted, a grin plastered on his face, "See? You love me too much to hate me.." 

"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> And they went for round two. 
> 
> I know I suck ass at writing smut. But hey! This might be a multiple series of kinks with Keitor because I don't see that a lot. 
> 
> I don't like writing Lotor as a creep. In fact I despise it when others do it.


End file.
